


Hold Me Closer

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon and Yifan take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2013.

“You’re crazy,” Yifan breathes heavily, stumbling into Joonmyeon’s apartment. “How can you like this? I’m all sore now.”

“Yoga’s good for you,” Joonmyeon responds with a laugh.

“I’m all sweaty and sore!” Yifan complains again, and Joonmyeon laughs.

“Do you want to take a shower then?” Joonmyeon asks. Yifan shakes his head.

“I just want to sleep,” he sighs, flopping down on Joonmyeon’s bed. Joonmyeon laughs again.

“Okay,” he says, “suit yourself. I’m going to take a shower really quick. Don’t fall asleep on me, okay?” Yifan just nods and he stretches out on Joonmyeon’s bed as Joonmyeon goes to wash himself off.

And when he closes his eyes, he can’t stop thinking about Joonmyeon in those yoga positions. He’s thought about Joonmyeon like this before—of course he has; they’ve given each other hand jobs before and Joonmyeon had even sucked Yifan off once—but suddenly he can’t stop thinking. He’d been so flexible and with the beats of sweat dripping down his forehead he’d looked like a dream.

He looks towards the bathroom, and he hears Joonmyeon whistling in the shower. Imagining Joonmyeon in the shower is just—

He swallows thickly, feeling heat starting to coil in his belly and he _knows_ he shouldn’t be fantasizing about this but he’s so infatuated with Joonmyeon. He’s so interested.

He closes his eyes, pressing his legs together and willing himself not to be improper while he’s at Joonmyeon’s house. He doesn’t want to scare Joonmyeon away—although, to be honest, he’s pretty sure Joonmyeon wouldn’t have stayed for so long if he thought Yifan was weird—but he still wants to be polite while he’s at his boyfriend’s house.

And then Joonmyeon comes out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Yifan can’t look away, and Joonmyeon looks like he’s shaking his hips on purpose. He goes to his dresser and starts pulling out clothes, deciding which ones to wear.

“Still sore?” he asks, and Yifan nods. Joonmyeon chooses a pair of boxers and then turns to his boyfriend. “I could give you a massage if you want—”

He’s cut off by Yifan kissing him hard, a hand on his waist and the other in his hair. Joonmyeon doesn’t even hesitate before reciprocating. He’s never seen this much enthusiasm from Yifan.

“Joonmyeonnie…” Yifan breathes once he pulls away, “I love you.” And then he dives back in. He wonders if Joonmyeon gets the message.

“Can we—” Joonmyeon asks, sliding a hand under his boyfriend’s shirt. “We’ve been together for a while…”

“Are you sure?” Yifan asks, caressing Joonmyeon’s face. “I can wait.”

“I want to. If you want to, let’s do it,” Joonmyeon replies. “I have—well, the stuff is in the second drawer of my nightstand. It’s just in case.”

Yifan smiles and kisses Joonmyeon tenderly, and when they break apart, Joonmyeon takes Yifan’s hand and leads him to the bed. They sit on the edge for a moment, kissing each other awkwardly.

“This is weird,” Joonmyeon admits bashfully.

“Let’s fix that,” Yifan smiles, kissing Joonmyeon as he pushes Joonmyeon down. He pulls the towel off of Joonmyeon’s waist gently. Joonmyeon smiles as Yifan presses their lips together. “Joonmyeon…am I going to top, or are you?”

Joonmyeon looks amused. “Don’t be silly, Yifan; I think it’s obvious that it’s going to be you.”

“Are you sure? I—”

“I can take it,” Joonmyeon says shyly. “It’s not like I’m a virgin or anything.” Yifan’s eyebrows rise just a little bit, because in all honesty he had kind of expected Joonmyeon to be a virgin, the way he was awkward when they touched and how he was shy like a teenager. “Does that deter you?”

“No,” Yifan replies quickly. “It’ll make me feel a lot less guilty about potentially hurting you.” Joonmyeon smiles again, pulling his boyfriend down to mesh their lips together. They kiss gently at first, but it quickly turns into something more and it feels amazing. Joonmyeon’s tiny body slots perfectly beneath Yifan’s, and when their breaths start hitching, they know it’s going to be good.

When Yifan finally pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom from Joonmyeon’s second drawer, he turns back to his boyfriend to make sure everything is still okay.

“You’re absolutely positive about this, right?” he asks, and Joonmyeon merely smiles.

“You’re being too good to me. How do you know I don’t like it a little rough?” he smirks.

“You don’t like anything rough,” Yifan chuckles, leaning down to kiss Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sits up with his boyfriend.

“Here, let me help you,” Joonmyeon says, taking the condom and opening the wrapper expertly. He rolls it on to Yifan’s hard length and makes a point of teasing his cock just a little bit. Yifan wants to laugh and tickle Joonmyeon, but he’s fairly sure Joonmyeon knows what he’s doing and it feels really good.

Yifan fits a first lubed digit into Joonmyeon’s entrance, slowly but surely, and Joonmyeon’s breath pauses for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Yifan asks.

“Yeah, just—I think I’ll need three or four fingers before—ah, ah—” he breaks off when Yifan adds another finger. “Ah, Yifan, ah—”

Yifan moves his fingers slightly, stroking at Joonmyeon’s insides. When Joonmyeon starts mewling, Yifan feels the blood go straight to his cock. Joonmyeon makes the most wonderful sounds.

After he puts in four fingers, Joonmyeon’s finally stretched enough to start the real thing, and so Yifan pushes in without hesitation.

“F-fuck,” Joonmyeon breathes, “you’re bigger than you look.”

Yifan can’t respond, because Joonmyeon is impossibly tight and white-hot, his body almost sucking Yifan in and it feels so incredibly amazing that he is at a loss for words.

“Move,” Joonmyeon says, and that brings Yifan back into reality, starting slow, shallow thrusts before he moves to bigger ones.

His groans echo in the room, punctuated by a cry or a whimper from Joonmyeon. Yifan asks Joonmyeon periodically if he’s hurting him, but Joonmyeon doesn’t respond, just pointedly rutting down onto Yifan’s cock.

They come together, which had never happened with any of Yifan’s previous partners, and Joonmyeon’s the most beautiful Yifan has ever seen him. His eyes are closed in pure bliss, his cheeks dusted with rose and his face shimmery with sweat. He’s beautiful, and Yifan would love to see that face more often.

Joonmyeon tugs Yifan down to lie next to him once they’re both cleaned off. They snuggle close, and Yifan thinks how nice this is, how utterly perfect it is.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had, if that counts for anything,” Joonmyeon remarks. “And I’m not just saying that.”

“It’s because I’m pretty sure I love you the most,” Yifan replies. Joonmyeon smiles, kissing Yifan’s nose.

“I think you’re absolutely right.”


End file.
